MANAGEMENT, DISSEMINATION AND TRAINING ? PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of the ENCORE (Encyclopedia of RNA Elements) project is to develop a foundational, functional map of protein-RNA interactions of RNA binding proteins (RBPs) encoded in the human genome, and the RNA elements they bind to across the transcriptome. The Management, Dissemination and Training Core is tasked with the overall management of the project, dissemination of the data to the public, and outreach and training to the community to maximize the utility and impact of this resource. Specifically, this core will provide guidance and promote productive interactions among all members of this project by developing a collaborative team environment. In addition, the core will ensure scientific rigor and transparency and oversee outreach and sharing. The core will also provide general administrative support and fiscal oversight for the project. Much of this will be facilitated by the use of innovative communication and data tracking software. The core is also responsible for coordinating regular meetings between group meetings as well as an annual meeting between group members and a to-be-appointed Scientific Advisory Board to frankly assess strengths and weaknesses of the project.